


Transactions

by aryas_zehral



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He brings her presents to deny the mere economics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transactions

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this show is a week old and I'm writing drabbles. Well done me.
> 
> Title is subject to change just as soon as I think of a decent one. It was either this or "untitled drabble"
> 
> Rated Mature because I wasn't sure where swear words count when it comes to ratings.

He brings her presents to deny the mere economics: he brings her flowers, occasionally fruit when something rare comes through town, smiles, and twinkles charm. Sometimes they fuck against the wall, rutting desperately, him too needy to wait. Sometimes, though he’ll take his time, tickle the petals of the flower along her skin, feeds her the fruit as if she were a goddess and he her attendant, until her body tingle and aches. When he moves inside her, thick and strong and inescapable, during these times, it is almost reverent, a prayer.

If she is honest, she prefers the wall.


End file.
